Your Smile
by Jung Hyun Hyo
Summary: DISCONTINUED! MOVED!


**Disclaimer : I own nothing. Super Junior belongs to their self. Hanya fic ini yang murni punya saya, Jung Hyun Hyo ^^ Don't copy without permission, please!**

**Pair : HaeHyuk**

**Warning : Genderswitch, OOC, OC, typo(s). So, don't like, don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Lee Donghae ~ "

Seorang yeoja cantik berambut coklat panjang dengan pita sebagai hiasan di kepalanya datang dan mencium pipi seorang namja yang tengah asyik membaca buku. Sang namja yang pipinya dicium di sebelah kanan mendongak.

"Hyukkie-chagiya." sahut Donghae pendek –dan tanpa senyum.

Lee Hyukjae, atau lebih akrab dipanggil Eunhyuk, yeojachingu Donghae, cemberut mendengar jawaban kekasihnya yang pendek dan singkat. "Kamu lagi baca buku apa?" tanya Eunhyuk lembut seraya duduk disamping Donghae. Angin lembut melewati taman kecil itu dan menyapa rambut coklat Eunhyuk, menerbangkannya beberapa helai dan membuatnya cantik sekali.

"Otot dan saraf." jawabnya lagi –masih pendek.

"Huh, kamu dingin sekali sih? Pasti kamu belum makan ya, hm?" tanya Eunhyuk seraya menepuk pipi Donghae pelan. Eunhyuk yang melihat kacamata kotak yang dipakai Donghae melorot langsung memperbaikinya. Eunhyuk terkikik ketika kacamata itu melorot lagi, lalu diperbaikinya letak gagangnya.

Donghae terdiam sejenak ketika Eunhyuk membetulkan posisi kacamatanya –membuat pandangannya pada buku yang sedang fokus dibacanya sedikit terganggu. Tapi ia diam saja. Senang juga rasanya mempunyai kekasih yang riang dan ceria –menyatu dan melebur dengan sifat Donghae yang tertutup, diam, dan tidak banyak bicara.

Eunhyuk kemudian mencium pipi namjachingunya sekilas. Gummy smile-nya ia tebarkan ketika Donghae menutup bukunya dan menatap matanya intens. Donghae kemudian mengecup sekilas bibir kekasihnya, membuat Eunhyuk merona.

"Kau ini.. Masih saja malu-malu. Benar-benar menggemaskan!" sahut Donghae antusias dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Dicubitnya pipi kekasihnya yang terlihat sangat lucu di matanya. Eunhyuk tersenyum sedih melihatnya. Namun ia sembunyikan itu secepat kilat dibawah deretan gigi putih dan gusi menggemaskannya. Donghae tidak boleh melihatnya sedih. Ia pasti tidak akan suka.

"Hae, makan yuk? Aku lapar ~ " sahut Eunhyuk manja. Walau kekasihnya mempunyai kekurangan, tapi ia tidak mau terlihat 'berbeda'. Sepasang kekasih seharusnya saling bermanjaan dan merengek manja kan?

Donghae berkedip, lalu diacaknya rambut Eunhyuk itu gemas. Yeoja itu tersenyum dan memeluk lengan namjachingunya. Wanginya enak. Maskulin. Membuat Eunhyuk mabuk akannya.

.

.

.

"Uh, aku kenyang." sahut Donghae sambil mengempaskan tubuhnya ke sandaran kursi café. Sebelah tangannya masih melingkar di pundak kekasihnya. Mereka berdua saat ini sedang berada di café langganan mereka selama 3 tahun, dan seperti biasa, Donghae tidak pernah akan sanggup menghabiskan sepiring porsi tiramisu empuk.

"Kau tidak mau lagi?" tanya Eunhyuk seraya mendongak menatap Donghae. Namja itu menggeleng.

"Buatku boleh?" tanya Eunhyuk lagi tanpa malu-malu. Donghae mengacak rambut kekasihnya gemas. "Hn, habiskan saja." sahut Dongahae sambil tertawa dalam hati. Yeojachingunya ini.. Tidak pernah ada kata malu kalau menyangkut makanan. Tapi kembali, inilah salah satu sifat kekasihnya yang ia suka. Tidak jaga image.

Begitu mendapat persetujuan dari Donghae, dengan cepat Eunhyuk menjulurkan tangannya untuk menyeret piring itu kehadapannya. Donghae bisa melihat, ada air liur semu yang menetes dari ujung bibir Eunhyuk, melihat Eunhyuk yang menjilat bibirnya –seperti binatang buas yang menatap lapar hasil buruannya.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Eunhyuk langsung menyantap habis kue kopi itu. Mata Donghae membulat melihat betapa cepatnya piring itu bersih. "Rakus," komentar Donghae seraya menarik tubuh Eunhyuk mendekat dan mencium pipinya.

Namun hanya Eunhyuk yang tertawa.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk memijat muka Donghae pelan. Pertama di tulang pipi, kemudian berlanjut ke kening. Setelah memijit dahi kekasihnya dengan ibu jari, kedua tangan mungil Eunhyuk pindah ke dagu Donghae.

Yeoja itu mendesah. "Kapan ya, Hae bisa senyum?" tanyanya sedih.

Mata Donghae sayu mendengarnya. Ia menutup matanya dan mendesah.

"Hae.." panggil Eunhyuk dengan suara bergetar. Donghae membuka matanya dan terperanjat melihat genangan air mata tepat di depan mata Eunhyuk yang memerah. Digenggamnya kedua tangan kecil Eunhyuk, lalu ia cium bibir yeoja itu.

Setetes air mata meluncur turun dari pipi Eunhyuk –tepat ketika mereka berdua melepas tautan bibir mereka. "Aku mencintaimu, Eunhyuk. Kau satu-satunya yang aku punya." Donghae membelai pipi mulus Eunhyuk dan menciumnya.

"A-aku juga mencintaimu, Donghae.. Hiks.."

Kekasihmu mengatakan ia mencintaimu, namun wajahnya kosong. Memang seharusnya tidak apa-apa, mengingat mata kekasihmu juga mengatakan bahwa ia mencintaimu. Tapi.. Selebihnya kosong.. Wajar kan, kalau Eunhyuk menangis?

.

.

.

**A/N : Annyeong ~ ^^**

**Haaaah ~ FF chapter yang lain belum selesai, ini udah bikin lagi aja, dodol!**

**Tapi, bagaimana cerita ini? Sebab, saya sepertinya ingin ikut melestarikan FF HaeHyuk yang sudah mulai langka ^^'**

**Complete atau continue?**

**Review please ~**

***Hyo***


End file.
